Violins Heart
by GemYin
Summary: It's about a girl who lost her sister and gave up the will to play the violin but learn to regain it with the help of the Guardians.


**This is my first Shugo Chara fic so be gentle. I use some of the ideas from Wedding Peach episode 21. Disclaimer – I don't own shugo chara, Wedding Peach so I own only my oc and some of the ideas.**

* * *

><p>"Class, please settle down so I can mark you in!" said the teacher.<p>

After the teacher marked everyone, the class instantly went back to talking. In the back a girl sat at her desk, alone.

That girl appearance is back-length straight black hair; skin is lighter but similar to Kukai's and brown eyes. This girl name is Yuki. She was looking depressed.

Yuki turned her head to look out of the window.

"Yuri," Yuki whispered.

Soon school ended and Yuki was in her bedroom with the lights off. She is in her PJ's and she is in her bed. There were 2 violins in her room, one in its case on the floor in front of her bed and the other in its case in the left hand corner.

Yuki looked at the second one.

"Yuri," Yuki whispered once again.

She closed her eyes to go to sleep. A tear came out from her left eye and went down her face. Soon her Heart Egg began to cloud.

Soon the long days soon turned into a week and Yuki was depressed more than ever. Right now Yuki is still at school.

It was after school. Yuki was angry, sad and all around annoyed. Tears down her face and she ran out. She ran past a girl who is her childhood and best friend name Tsuki who is coming to class to get Yuki. And Tsuki appearance is shoulder length straight brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

"Yuki! Wait, please stop!" Tsuki tried to chase after her but Yuki was no where in sight.

"That all for today." Tadase said.

"Great!" Yaya yawned. Amu and Tadase giggled. Rima smirked.

Then one of the double doors slamming open. Tsuki ran in.

"Yuki ….she's missing!" She yelled. Tadase and Amu ran down to her.

"What do you mean?" Nagihiko asked.

"She ran out of the classroom as I came to get her so we can go home together and she ran off!"

"Yuki…do you mean the Yuki Kage who is the great violinist at Seiyo Academy." Rima asked.

"You mean used to be a great violinist you see Yuki had a twin sister, Yuri and both of them loved playing the violin and both of them had dreams of becoming a great violinist. They promise each other that when they grow up that both of them will be great violinists and it also there dream. So both of them practice there own violin everyday to fulfill there dream they have together. Yuki loved the violin and loved playing it. But Yuki recently lost Yuri in a car accident and Yuki has been devastatingly depressed from it and still is. After losing her beloved twin sister Yuki started to hate the violin and stop playing it. Soon she started to think that she should give up on the dream she and Yuri had together. She used to sweet and caring person and know she is closed up" Tsuki said.

The Guardians started feel sorry for Yuki.

"Oh poor Yuki." Yaya said with tears streaming down her face.

"I know we'll help you out by searching for Yuki." Amu said.

The rest of the Guardians agreed to it.

"Thanks" Tsuki said.

Soon the Guardians and Tsuki ran out of the Royal Garden and went off to find Yuki.

"I can't do this anymore and I can't do it without Yuri" said Yuki.

Yuki collapsed to her knees just as Amu, Rima and Tadase ran into the opening.

"Kage-san!" Amu yelled.

"GO AWAY AND I'M GIVING UP ON THAT STUPID VIOLINIST DREAM!" Yuki screamed. Her Heart Egg became an X-Egg and it sat above her head.

"Amu." Tadase whispered.

"Ok." Amu whispered. "Ran. Chara Nari."

"Hai." Ran said.

Soon Amu, Rima and Tadase transformed and Amu became Amulet Heart.

The X-Egg broke open and Yuki fainted. An X-character stared at the Guardians.

"I hate the violin"

Amu looked up at the X Character and frowned.

"Did you lose someone close to you?"

Amu, Rima and Tadase got ready for an attack.

"I DID!" Black energy broken hearts flew at them.

"Holy Crown" Tadase yelled. A yellow barrier went around them.

"I hate the violin now because it reminds me of Yuri"

"Kage-san?" Amu whispered.

"Without Yuri becoming a violinist and playing the violin are meaningless to me!"

"Shut Up!" Amu yelled. The X-Character looked at her. "Look just because Yuri died doesn't mean you should give up on your dream and stop playing the violin and you can do it without Yuri and Yuri would have wanted you to continue the dream both of you had. She'll want you to become a great violinist." Amu said.

"That's right" Rima and Tadase said at the same time.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima yelled. The X character was trapped in one place.

"Negative Heart!" Amu yelled. She put her fingers in a shape of a heart. "Lock on!" A ray of pink hearts came out of the heart shape fingers and caught the X Character, "OPEN HEART!" The X fell off and turned into a chara and that chara she and appearances is long curly purple, pale skin and blue eyes. She wears a white dress, a white treble clef clip in her hair, a pair of black shoes and she was carrying a violin and a bow.

"Thank you, Amu-chan. Yuki has been depressed over her sister's death and she quit the violin, will all of you help her?"

"Yes we will" Amu said. Rima and Tadase nodded.

"By the way what's your name?" Amu said.

"Merodī and I'll continue to sleep until my owner can fully discovered her dream so bye-bye!" The chara said going back into the egg and floating into Yuki's body.

Yuki awoke to see Tadase, Amu and Rima hovering over her.

"What happened?" Yuki said.

"Nothing really come on let go find the other Guardians and Tsuki" Amu smiled holding her hand out to her

Yuki took her hand as she was pulled to her feet.

Soon with the help of the Guardians and Tsuki Yuki comes terms over Yuri death and started to play the violin again and Yuki started to practice the violin everyday again to fulfill the dream she and Yuri shared together. And she became the person she used to be.


End file.
